


I'm not the Red Shirt!

by JustAnotherWriter17



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Brotp, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherWriter17/pseuds/JustAnotherWriter17
Summary: A collection of one shots about Alex and Winn as a brotp. I don't think the CW gives that relationship as much time as it should and since I'm salty about it I'll be posting my own musings about them here.





	1. Look I'm A Badass!.....in the making

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the work might change from I'm not the Red Shirt because the first one is about Winn and I loved the line so I just used it. If I think of something else that works better I'll probably change it because I don't plan for all of the one-shots to be about Winn. There will probably be some Sanvers and Supercorp as well, along with other Superfriends prompts/ideas. If you've got a prompt and want to leave it in the comments, I'll see if inspirations to write it hits, or you can find me on tumblr at soccerzig17.

For what felt like the millionth time that morning Winn contemplated whether he was going to go through with asking Alex to help him with something. Sure they were close, they were like siblings, but Kara had mostly been the connection between the two. With Winn at the DEO now however he found he had more and more in common with the older Danvers sister. They had started to bond over what Kara called “nerdy sciencey stuff” but that had mostly been the extent of a lot of their lengthy conversations. Then Slavers Moon happened last week. He had almost died the night before going into space had James not shown up when he did; he felt helpless. James came to the DEO to bring up Gaurdian stuff seemingly ignoring the minor PTSD Winn was feeling; he felt helpless. Kara had gone missing and he felt helpless again. Then Alex said, rather, as J’onn clarified, ordered him, to go to space with them and he felt helpless once more.

 

The pep talk Alex had given him before going through the portal had helped for the time being, and punching the alien out gave him a boost of confidence, but when they were back on earth and the adrenaline wore off, he started getting jumpy again. 

 

He figured if anyone could help it would be Alex, so he waited outside of the locker room for her to finish up for the day in hopes to catch her on the way out. 

 

After waiting a few more minutes the DEO agent stepped out, and then paused as she saw Winn waiting for her with a hesitant look on his face. 

 

“Hey, you okay? I know the past week was a lot, space and... all that,” she said gesturing to the light bruising that was still visible around his eye and on his cheek.

 

“Umm yea okay, mostly okay at least, or I’m working on it I guess. Space was cool though.”

 

“Okay, then why are you waiting for me?” Alex asked curiously.

 

“Well um, after last week, the whole getting beat up thing, I was wondering if maybe, um ya know if you have some free time, you could sort of train me? I get that you’re super busy a lot, and now with Maggie too you actually have a social life,” Alex shot him a glare, “Oh don’t pretend it isn’t true, but I just...I don’t want to feel helpless like that again.”

 

“About time,” she replied with a smirk.

 

Winn was at a loss, “Huh?”

 

“I’ve been waiting WEEKS for you to come to me about this,” she said excitedly, “You do realize that you’re the only DEO agent that didn’t go through any sort of physical training right? J’onn and I weren’t really concerned with it since you never went out in the field, but after Slaver’s Moon we thought it might be time to get you in the training room. We planned on waiting a week for you to come to the idea, but had you waited until next week we would have mandated it. I wanted to train you when you first signed on  _ months _ ago!”

 

“So that’s a yes?” Winn asked with a smile. 

 

“Oh hell yea. Be here an hour earlier tomorrow and we’ll get started.”

  
  


The next day when Winn showed up to the training room and saw Alex with a conspiring smirk on her face he thought maybe he might regret this. 

 

“You ready?”

 

Winn just cocked an eyebrow, “You seem way too excited about this. You’re in your happy/scary mood.”

 

“My happy/scary mood? What does that even mean?” Alex asked.

 

“You know,” Winn said gesturing at the air, “that weird thing where you’re excited to cause pain. You have that same look when you are getting ready to kick alien ass. Please don’t hurt me.”

 

“I’m not going to hurt you Winn, I promise. We’re just gonna do some basic self defense stuff and I’m going to show you how to throw a punch without breaking your wrist today. We’ll get into more of the hand-to-hand combat stuff down the road...then I might hurt you, but not on purpose.” 

 

“Right yea okay. Let’s do this.”

 

An hour later Winn was panting, sweating, and laying on the floor of the training room.

 

“See,” Alex said with a smile, “that wasn’t so bad was it?”

 

Winn just glared and groaned as he took the hand that Alex offered him. 

 

“Same time tomorrow!” Alex said as gave him a pat on the back and left the room. 

 

Winn didn’t miss the smirk on her face telling him that she knew exactly how hard he had hit him as she left. But to him it was worth it to get to spend that extra time with the woman who was quickly becoming an older sister to him. What Winn picked up on, that he thinks Alex didn’t notice, was that she likes to talk during training. 

 

Her cop friend Maggie was mentioned an awful lot. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I wanted more of an interaction with Alex and Winn after Purity went off about Alex during the interrogation.

Winn was looking at his computer, trying to analyze the elements inside the stone they got from Julia’s house, when he noticed Alex pacing back and forth through the glass looking distraught about something. 

 

He observed her for a moment, because he knows that sometimes she needs to just think and work things out for herself, but when he noticed her trying to hold back tears and went out to comfort her. “Hey, hey what happened?” he asked as he pulled her in for a hug. 

 

Alex released a deep breath as she felt Winn’s comforting hand on the back of her neck, but couldn’t find the words to say what was wrong. 

 

Winn felt Alex tense up and start to pull away, “Alex, hey. Come back here. What happened? Talked to me.”

 

Alex stopped walking away and let out a sigh. “Just….I don’t know Winn.”

 

Winn closed the distance between them once more and put a comforting hand on her back, he didn’t want to push her too far, “You were just talking to Purity right? Did she say something?”

 

Alex nodded and turned back around to face her concerned little brother figure. “Yea, yea she did, and it got to me Winn. Why did it get to me?” she spoke, agitation rising in her voice, “I’ve dealt with so many criminals saying so many fucked up things all the time. Why did this one get to me?”

 

Winn gentle led her back into the room he was working with, he knew Alex wouldn’t want bystanders overhearing the conversation. “Do you want to tell me what she said? Or like the jist of it if you don’t remember it all?” 

 

Alex sighed again and sat down on one of the chairs in Winn’s workroom, “I don’t think I’ll ever forget what she said.”

 

Winn sat down in his own chair and dramatically rolled over to Alex, causing the agent to let out a small smile, “Tell brother Winn what she said.”

 

“You want to hurt me because you’re hurt. You want me weak because you’re weak. Someone cut something out of you, and you feel the hole everyday. A hole you dug in yourself. And it’s not getting any better now is it? See the rage? That’s her loneliness. You had your chance at happiness and you threw it away. And now you’re just a broken little doll.” 

 

Winn let out a deep breath, “Wow. That’s heavy stuff Alex. I mean I know you’ve not talked to me really that much about Maggie, but have you talked with anyone?” 

 

Alex shook her head. “Not really. I mean Kara here and there about some stuff. And Ruby sort of, in like a kid friendly way, a few weeks ago when I was watching her when my leg was broken and Maggie texted me asking her to send her passport to her.” 

 

“Do you think you maybe should? Talk to someone I mean. Doesn’t have to be me, but like you said, Purity got to you, and I think talking to someone about what she said, and how that is affecting you might help a little bit.” 

 

Alex smirked up at him, “I’m talking to you aren’t I?” 

 

Winn rolled his eyes but smiled back, “Yea for now, and that’s good and I’m glad you’re talking to me, but maybe like a professional? I think that could help.”

 

Alex scoffed, but before she could make a rebuttal Winn spoke up again, “Just hear me out. When my dad first got arrested I had to go to mandated therapy for about 3 years, but I was a kid so I just kind of brushed it off. When he escaped and came back a few years ago, I voluntarily went back, and it really helped Alex. Every now and then, after a tough case, I sometimes go talk with her. It helps having kind of an outside perspective that is judgement free.”

 

“Winn...you know how I feel about that. I’m glad it helped you, really, but I just don’t think it’s for me. Any of the mandated DEO stuff hasn’t gone well for me.”

 

Winn smiled, “Yea, the DEO one hasn’t, but here,” he dug in his pocket for a moment before pulling out a card, “Ah ha! Here it is. Look this is the woman I go to, maybe just give her a try?” 

 

Alex hesitated for a moment, but took the card. “I’ll think about it. Thank you.” 

 

Winn smiled and pulled Alex in for a hug. “We care about you Alex, and I know the break up was tough, we just want you to be okay, well as okay as you can be for right now. Which being not-okay is okay too you know? Like I know it’s probably rough and...”

 

“Winn!” Alex exclaimed, “You’re starting to ramble like Kara does.”

 

“Right, sorry.” he said sheepishly. 

 

Alex surprised him by standing up and giving him another hug. 

 

“We’re gonna take them down Alex.” he said when the embrace broke. 

 

“I know we are.” After a moment of pause Alex spoke again. “Right well, you get back to that...thing,” she said gesturing to the stone, “and I’m going to find out more about Purity. And if you tell anyone about this conversation--”

 

“Yea, yea,” Winn cut in, “Index finger, no one will find the body, blah blah, you don’t have feelings, blah blah. I know the drill.” 

 

“Good,” Alex said ruffling his hair since she knew he hated that, and made her way out of his work space. “Love you dweeb.”

 

Winn smiled, not even bothered by his messed up hair, “Love you back nerd,” he said quietly since Alex was already out of earshot. He then smiled to himself and got back to work, they were going to figure out what was going on with the Worldkillers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy has it been a hot minute since I wrote anything. Hope this didn't come across as too rusty. Comment if you've got any more Alex & Winn centric prompts!


End file.
